


Someone Worth Holding On To

by FireEscape



Category: SKAM (France)
Genre: F/F, Lamifex - Freeform, mayla, probably other characters but who knows i don't
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-08-05
Updated: 2020-08-05
Packaged: 2021-03-05 01:53:34
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,216
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25336429
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FireEscape/pseuds/FireEscape
Summary: Set two years later with some of the same storylines, some new, like Jo working with Eliott at the video store, Maya being a barista(honestly I kept going back and forth with this and just keeping her at the supermarket, but I figured she'd be a cute barista)Lola didn't realize there was actually somebody out there worth holding on to. Now the true question being; will she hold on tight or just let them slip through her fingers?
Relationships: Lola Lecomte/Maya Etienne, Maya Etienne/Lola Lecomte
Comments: 6
Kudos: 53





	Someone Worth Holding On To

**Author's Note:**

> tw - mentions of smoking, there is also indications of her mother's death and s/a. (in upcoming chapters there will most likely be more mentions about it in depth, probably a relapse, probably mentions of depression and self harm, but i'll be sure to put a warning on them. if i do happen to miss something that triggers you please let me know and i will definitely edit the post to add it)
> 
> \----
> 
> i don't even know what this is. all I can say is just read and hopefully enjoy it. i also don't know how quickly i will update this. so in advance, i'm sorry if i keep you all waiting for far too long and you know feel free to let me know what you think, i love feedback :) you can also find me here: @soundcfsilence on tumblr

“Lola?” A distant voice called out to her. 

“Miss Lecomte,” came the voice again this time a little more sternly, which shook her from her thoughts, her eyes slowly blinking as she tuned herself back into reality. 

“Huh?” Fell from her lips ungracefully and it caused everyone in the room to begin to snicker. 

“I asked whether or not you could answer the question.”

“I---” she sheepishly shrugged. _Gosh university was a pain in the ass._

 _“_ I am so glad you were paying attention to the lecture,” fell sarcastically from the professor’s lips and it only caused Lola’s lips to press together. He definitely always made it clear how he wanted everyone to actually participate in every class. “If you don’t wish to listen then feel free to leave the room so you can stop wasting mine and the rest of your fellow classmates time.” Oh, this definitely wasn’t the first time she had been caught not actually listening, it was just hard at times to focus, mainly for the fact she just really couldn’t be bothered.

Slowly she began to look around, people still giggling softly to themselves while others just continued to gawk at her. Man, she absolutely hated when all the attention was put on her. 

“Now what will it be?” Came through in a challenging manner which made her blood boil just that little bit more.

Huffing, she rolled her eyes and stood from her seat while rapidly picking up her things. Swinging her bag onto her back, she quickly left the room, not bothering to pay attention to her professor who continued to call out to her. Boy, she wasn’t going to hear the end of this one, that was for sure, she was also positive that it took him by surprise that she had actually chosen to leave, his voice surely indicated that, which made it evident that he wasn’t _actually_ being serious. She just really wasn’t in the mood for any shit today.

Walking along the corridor, she finally barged her way out of the building, instantly taking in a deep breath as the cool wind hit her face, she finally felt like she could breathe again. Pulling out her phone, she scrolled through her contacts, immediately stopping at Daphné, though it wasn’t like she had many other choices to choose from. Aymeric would have definitely been a poor one, even if she was exceptionally tempted a lot of the time, she just honestly couldn’t fall back into her old habits and she didn’t always want to annoy Eliott, she was sure he was busy with Lucas anyway and truthfully deep down she’d always feel super bad for what she did to him, even if he continued to reassure her it was fine and nothing to worry about, she knew no amounts of apologies will ever make up for it. 

_< _Daph 💁🏼 _ >_

**_You busy?_ **

_Not at the moment, why?_

**_I... uh... just want to talk._ **

_Okay.  
_ _Wait, don’t you have class right now?_

Lola rolled her eyes, of course her sister would have her class schedule already memorized. 

**_Yes, but no.  
_ ** **_That’s what I wanted to talk about._ **

_Alright, well then explain, what’s going on?_

**_I got annoyed and kind of walked out?_ **

_Lola!_

**_I know, I know!_ **

_Why?_

**_I don’t know...  
_ ** **_I mean, I just,...I couldn’t focus and was  
_ ** **_caught not listening and the asshole  
_ ** **_professor called me out on it, told me if I  
_ ** **_didn’t want to listen then I should leave and  
_ ** **_stop wasting everyone's time and I just got  
_ ** **_overly annoyed, took him up on the offer  
_ ** **_and stormed out._ **

_Lola, you know that’s no excuse._

**_Yeah, I know, but it’s too late now._ **

_Is everything alright though?_

**_Mhm, everything is alright._ **

_Are you sure?_

This literally caused a smile to pull across her lips, she knew Daphné would always be worried about her.

**_Yes, Daph, I’m fine, I promise._ **

_Okay, just making sure._

**_You worry too much._ **

_Yeah, well, I can’t help it._

**_I know._ **

_What are you up to now then?_

**_Think I am just going to go grab something_ ** **_  
_** **_to eat and go somewhere to chill, because  
_ ** **_if I decided to go back to class now, I’d  
_ ** **_probably make things worse_ **

_And we don’t need that happening.  
_ _Alright, well, if you need to talk some more  
_ _before we are both home then please call  
_ _me._

**_I will._ ** **😊**

_Good. Take care, I love you. ❤️_

**_Love you, too._ **

Smiling just that little bit bigger at her phone, she was already feeling herself starting to calm down. Placing the device back into her pocket, she then continued on her way to get some food. 

\----

Inhaling deeply, she held it for a moment as she lowered her hand that held the cigarette from her lips, her gaze moving to flicker across the lights of the city from her favourite spot while hair danced across her face from the cool breeze of the night air. Finally exhaling, she watched as the smoke floated upwards towards the night sky before dissipating just as quickly, her eyes then fluttered shut. Being where she was currently was at times relaxing, but also exhausting, mainly for the fact that when she was alone, it allowed her thoughts to wander and that alone in itself was sometimes way too dangerous for her own good. Tonight just had to be the latter.

Sighing, she slowly began to shake her head as thoughts began to flood her mind. It had been almost two years since she had lost her mother - in fact, the anniversary was quickly approaching, she supposed that was the actual reason why she found it even more difficult to concentrate and why everyone was worrying just that little bit more, because it was also when she spiraled out of control and almost hit rock bottom completely. The same thing happened last year, people constantly asking if she was okay, even Daphné’s friends made the effort. She supposed that’s what she got for finally allowing her sister to add her to her group chat. Though, if she was being honest, it was rather freaking sweet of them to be looking out for her also, she knew they didn’t have to, they owed her nothing, but they wanted to because for whatever reason, they too, were just as worried about her as they were of Daphné. She’d never in a million years ever understand the reasoning behind it, but she slowly started to accept it. Even if at times she still seemed like she didn’t care. 

Being too caught up with the memories replaying continuously, her phone going off in her pocket made her jump, her eyes springing open just as quickly as her hand rose up to slam across her chest. “Merde,” also slipping from her lips simultaneously. Once the beating of her heart began to slow down to a reasonable pace, she finally reached into her pocket to pull her mobile out, noticing that it was a text from Eliott. Pursing her lips for a moment, another sigh then fell as she opened up the message to read what it was he had sent her. 

< Eliott 🧑 >   
  


_Salut!  
_ _Was wondering if you didn’t have any plans  
_ _later tonight then would you like to come to  
_ _a party with me, well it’s not so much a  
_ _party, more like a social gathering with a  
_ _bunch of people, but there will be music  
_ _and it’ll be fun, I promise._

**_Oh, uh… I don’t know if I am even in the_ ** **_  
_** **_mood to go out tonight._ ** **_  
_** **_Does Lucas know about this?_ **

It was something she always asked him, even if she already knew the answer to it, she just couldn’t help but worry about what happened before even if it was almost two years ago, it’d probably never go away. It also wasn’t the first time Eliott had tried to get her to go to this party or whatever it was with him, she had just always declined, not really feeling in the mood for it.

 _What?_ _  
__Yes, of course he does, you know I made_ _  
__a promise to never lie to him about where_ _  
__I was going anymore, I know I was doing_ _  
__it so he wouldn’t worry but as I said_ _  
__before, I now know that it most likely_ _  
__made him worry more, so, I tell him  
_ _everything. He is fine with it as long as_ _  
__I let him know if something goes wrong.  
_ _Plus, he knows about these parties and  
_ _has even been to a couple of them._

Yeah basically the same response she’d always get, maybe a little change here and there, but it was always similar and even if she did know all of that already, she knew how easy it could be to slip back into old habits, but she was glad Eliott didn’t feel the need to lie to Lucas anymore.

**_I don’t know…_ **

_Okay, I get it, but if you do change your_ _  
__mind then meet me outside the video_ _  
__store in a couple hours, it’s when I_ _  
__finish work. I just thought you could_ _  
__come hang out for a little bit and_ _  
__get your mind off of things._

**_Not you too._ **

_What?_

**_You don’t have to worry about me, Eliott._ **

_I know I don’t... but I do._

**_Alright, fine, I’ll think about it, okay._ **

_Great! 😁_ _  
__That’s all I ever ask, but I really_  
 _do hope that you decide to come out_  
 _tonight._

**_We’ll see._ **

She closed out of the conversation while bringing the cigarette back to her lips. Shutting her eyes again, she contemplated whether or not she should actually go tonight. On one hand, it’d be nice to just get away from her own thoughts for a while, but on the other, she hated people and socializing for the heck of it just wasn’t her thing, it’s why she didn’t make any effort in talking to anyone from her university classes.

\---

Eliott was currently locking up as his head turned to peer up and down the street a couple of times, he was hoping that he’d catch Lola heading his way, that she would have finally taken him up on his offer, but when there was no sign of her, he let out a small sigh. It was no surprise to anyone that he was worried about her, everyone was, it was a given, but he supposed he knew what she was going through just a little better than most people, since, he too knew what it was like to be at the very lowest point in your life and that made him just that little more protective of her. Even if he knew that she already had Daphné, it didn’t mean that he couldn’t be looking out for her also, he just couldn’t help but be that supportive, worried big brotherly figure in her life.

Turning around from the door after he finished with what he was doing, he quickly glanced down to his hand as his phone buzzed, an instant smile growing on his face when his boyfriend’s name flashed across the screen, opening up the message, he instantly rolled his eyes playfully, completely amused at the adorable image of a sleepy Lucas that was sent to him. Replying back telling him that he was a dork, but a very cute one and that he loves him, he continued to smile down at his phone.

“Salut,” was suddenly whispered from beside him and he glanced upwards, grinning just a little bigger. 

“Lola!” he beamed. “I’m glad you decided to come.”

Shrugging, Lola gave him a half smile. “Well, I didn’t really have anything better to do, so, I figured why not.”

Moving over to her, he wrapped an arm around her shoulder. “You’ll have fun, I promise,” he reassured as he began to lead them into the direction of the urbex party.

“If you say so,” she then pressed her lips together while nodding, still not even sure with herself if she actually made the right decision to actually go to this thing. 

The longer they walked, the more curious she got and by the time music started to flow through her ear drums, she finally glanced up towards Eliott. “Where are you taking me?”

“It’s a secret,” he smirked mischievously. 

“Of course it is,” she rolled her eyes. 

“Just trust me okay.”

“Don’t have much of a choice now do I?”

Eliott glanced over to her, giving her a playful look of annoyance as the music only grew louder until finally they came into vision of people dancing while colourful lights flickered around the area. 

Lola was in awe, now kind of mad at herself for not giving this a chance ages ago when Eliott first invited her. It did look like fun, but the part of her that hated socializing was kind of cringing at all the people. Heading up the steps, people instantly began greeting Eliott, it seemed as though he was pretty well known and it only made the side of her that didn’t want to be there start to grow, only because she was starting to feel awkward, especially when Eliott began to introduce her to everyone. Being polite, she greeted them back, though she didn’t take in any information of who they actually were. A loud voice off to the side then caught her attention. 

“Jo, will you be careful!”

“Oh, just let her be, she’s having fun!”

“Yeah, I’m having fun!” said the girl she presumed as “Jo” who was currently on the chair dancing ridiculously to the music, next to her a guy wearing a cap was laughing while next to him another guy wearing glasses was shaking his head, then her eyes fell on a girl with purple hair who looked less than pleased for a moment, but then she shook her head playfully as well and began to chuckle with them. 

“Lola?” Her name caught her by surprise. 

“Yeah?” She whipped her head back into Eliott’s direction once she realized it was him talking. 

Chuckling, he stared at her in amusement. “I asked what your verdict on this whole thing was.”

“Oh, it seems alright for now,” she shrugged. She hadn’t been there long enough to give it her full judgement, but there definitely seemed to be a whole bunch of interesting individuals. 

“For now,” he laughed while yet another person came up to greet him.

\-----

“Guys, guys,” Max quickly spoke. “Don’t look now, but Otteli is here.”

“Where,” Jo rapidly flicked her head into the direction Max’s gaze had turned from, it was a damn surprise she didn’t give herself whiplash. 

Max, while laughing, began to shake his head. “Don’t you see him enough at work?”

“Yes, but---”

“This is _Otteli_ we are talking about,” Sékou began, immediately cutting Jo off. “I don’t think there will ever be enough Eliott in her life.”

“Hey!” Jo let out offended. 

Maya who was laughing softly with the rest of them for a moment, turned her attention back to Eliott, well more so the girl he was with, her gaze lingering for a beat until she scrunched up her face when she caught on to what she was doing. “I wonder who that is with him,” she blurted out before she could stop herself.

The other three in quick succession turned their gaze to look back towards Eliott.

“Who knows, she’s super pretty though,” Jo was the first to comment as she turned back to Maya.

Max on the other hand scrunched up his face and shook his head. “She isn’t _that_ pretty. Why does it even matter anyway?”

All Sékou could do was roll his eyes. Of course Max would be jealous, it was like this with every girl Maya paid attention to, even if it was just a random girl at the coffee shop, or one just walking down the road.

Maya let out a small breath, her gaze remaining on Max for a moment until she took another glance into the direction of the girl and shrugged. “I was just curious since she’s a new face around here,” though she had to agree with Jo, she was definitely pretty.

“And you think she’s hot, admit it,” Jo wiggled her eyebrows and smirked.

Maya immediately rolled her eyes. “Shut up, Jo,”

“Uh, huh,” Jo continued smugly. 

Burying her face in her hands, she groaned lightly while shaking her head. 

Jo then began to obnoxiously laugh which had caught Eliott’s attention off in the distance.

\----

After talking to who had come up to him and saying goodbye, his eyes fell back onto Lola for a bit, smiling in amusement as he noticed how awkward she looked currently, but then the sound of laughter had his eyes flicking into its direction and the smile grew. “Oh, there’s a couple more people I’d like you to meet,” he figured maybe they could distract Lola for a while, he knew Jo could for sure, she was a chaotic mess after all, but she was definitely amusing and it was never a dull moment whenever they had a shift together, even if he’d often find her staring at him way more than her actually doing her job. He definitely wasn’t clueless to the crush she had on him, but she also knew how much Lucas and Eliott loved each other and respected that fully, she would even often make jokes at Lucas about how lucky he was, but also how lucky Eliott was, because she definitely thought Lucas was absolutely amazing as well. 

“Ah, okay?” Lola spoke curiously, allowing him to lead the way, though noting that they were heading into the direction of the group of people she had found herself staring at just moments prior, her heart began to race in her chest for some odd reason.

“Salut,” Eliott grinned.

Jo, being the first to notice it was Eliott, quickly turned around in her seat. “Salut, Eliott!” She spoke maybe just a little too loudly and everyone began to laugh softly except for Lola. “How are you?” She continued a little too quickly, though then she smiled brightly. 

“I’m good, I’m good,” he nodded his head. “I’ve just come over to say hello and to introduce you to someone,” he began as he reached an arm around Lola bringing her closer. “This is Lola,” he began.

Lola awkwardly smiled at them while raising a hand to give a small wave, feeling extremely uncomfortable right now, although her eyes couldn’t help but fall back onto the purple haired girl.

“Lola, this is Jo,” he began, which tore her away from the apparent staring contest she was currently having and she quickly looked to who Eliott was talking about, nodding her head in her direction as if to say hello. “Max, Sékou and Maya,” he finished off at the girl that her attention seemed to be drawn to for whatever damn reason, because she surely didn’t have a clue why it seemed a little difficult to focus on anyone else right now. 

“Salut, Lola!” Jo quickly spoke. 

Furrowing her brows, she looked back to the energetic girl leaning forward on the seat. “Salut,” she spoke back quietly. 

“Oh!” Jo then suddenly let out. “I love this song!” She then squeaked out as she quickly got up and jumped onto and over the seat she was on, not bothering to go around and it definitely had Lola’s lips twitching in amusement. Okay, so this girl was definitely a little weird but Lola couldn’t deny that she kind of enjoyed her personality already. “Do you dance?” 

“Oh, I uh….um,” Lola murmured, not knowing how to answer it, but it didn’t matter because Jo was already reaching for her hand. 

“Come on! It’ll be fun,” 

“I…” she looked up to Eliott with a look that said ‘help’, but when all she got was him laughing, she shook her head. “Uh… I guess?” 

“Super!” Jo beamed as she dragged a helpless Lola over to where people were dancing. 

Max and Sékou got up and scurried off into that direction to join them while Eliott and Maya stayed behind, both shaking their heads as they continued to laugh. 

“So,” Maya was the first to speak once they settled down, Eliott turning his gaze to look at her curiously. “How has work been with her?”

“Good, good, though sometimes can be exhausting and that’s just by watching her bounce around the store,” he joked.

Maya chuckled while nodding her head. “I bet.”

“And how’s work going for you? Any new interesting people?”

“Oh, don’t get me started,” she groaned, remembering how one customer a couple days ago felt the need to basically share how miserable their life was and couldn’t take the hint that she was the least bit interested in it, even when she left to serve other customers, they just continued when she was free again, it was basically a nightmare. 

“That fun, huh,” he smiled.

“There’s people and then there’s _people_ and not the Jo type of people. _”_ Maya spoke seriously which had Eliott bursting into laughter for a moment, but then Jo yelling in happiness caught their attention and they swiftly looked over to them. Eliott instantly noticed how helpless Lola still looked, even if she was kind of dancing to the music as well.

Maya had also taken note of this and she glanced back to Eliott. “Should we maybe go rescue your friend?” She questioned as she stood from her seat and began to walk towards him.

“Yeah,” he nodded as they headed off towards them.

Reaching the group, Eliott situated himself in between Jo and Max while Maya found herself between Lola and Sékou, her gaze immediately finding the other girl’s as she smiled softly and for the first time that night, Lola actually smiled genuinely back and not just to be polite to someone. _Seriously, what was it about this girl that made her heart feel like it wanted to do complete somersaults in her chest._

Tearing her gaze away, Lola glanced up at Eliott and silently chuckled to herself as Jo moved a little closer while they all continued to dance and she immediately shook her head

\-----

With the music soaring all around them, blood pumping through their bodies, hearts beating rapidly, Lola finally ended up relaxing while allowing herself to get lost in the rhythm of the tunes, not taking much notice of what was going on around her or the fact that she had gotten closer to Maya. It wasn’t until she felt the other girl’s hand brush gently against her own - the sensation travelling all the way up her arm, which sent her heart into an even bigger frenzy - that she finally took notice, her eyes peering swiftly towards her. She didn’t know just how long she had gotten lost in Maya’s eyes for, but suddenly she felt another pair on her and she darted her gaze to Max, who was currently just staring at her with complete intensity that it started to make her feel uncomfortable again. Furrowing her brows, she let out a small breath and stopped dancing. 

“I’m beat guys, I need a break,” she called out to them as she didn’t wait for a response, instead, she turned around and made a beeline straight for the seats and fell to sit on one with a huff.

Eliott immediately stopped dancing as well before smiling to the others and then followed Lola to where she had gone.

Maya on the other hand looked over to Max and shook her head, she had definitely seen the way he was looking at her. 

“What?” He spoke defensively.

Rolling her eyes, she let out an exhausted breath. “You know what,” she didn’t miss a beat. 

Max just scoffed, still not knowing what he did. 

“You okay?” Eliott asked Lola once he reached her. 

“Yeah, just tired,” she nodded while giving him a small smile. 

“You want to head home then?”

Lola just nodded in response as everyone came back to join them. 

“Oh, hey,” Eliott spoke, noticing them. “We are going to head off now, but hopefully I’ll be able to convince her to come to more of these things,” he chuckled while playfully nudging Lola. 

Shaking her head, she rolled her eyes and got up again. “Was lovely meeting you all,” she glanced at everyone, though once again, her gaze lingered on Maya, not missing the slight disappointment that flickered across her features for a second before she smiled. 

“Was lovely meeting you too, Lola! Don’t be a stranger,” Jo let out enthusiastically. 

“Yeah,” Sékou agreed while Max just nodded.

“Definitely nice meeting you,” Maya finally spoke.

After saying their goodbyes, Lola and Eliott headed off. Once they were down the stairs, he glanced over to Lola with a bright grin. “So?”

“So?” Lola asked, confused.

He rolled his eyes while a chuckle slipped through his lips. “How’d you find it?”

“Oh,” she shrugged. “Wasn’t that bad.”

“So, you’ll come to more?”

“We’ll see.”

“ _We’ll see,_ ” Eliott mocked. 

Lola playfully shook her head as she reached over and pushed him. “Shut up.”

All Eliott could do was laugh, which in turn had Lola laughing with him. 

Yeah, okay, so maybe she’d definitely consider going to more of these things.


End file.
